Never Neverland
by Blue Whiplash
Summary: Yay! What happens when Zim and a very strange group of friends goes to Neverland? My Gods, Wendiara is showing everyone just how much arse she can kick in one day. Rated for first chapter only; the rest is PG
1. Character Introduction

Okay, first, an introduction. In this story, I am using some people that have no names of their own, and they've taken names that fit their personalities. Does this make sense? Bah, whatever.  
  
Okay, first up, we have Ishtar, Malik, and Bakura. Ishtar is a very suave, evil gentleman. Like...hm. he's just got charm oozing out every orifice, okay? Bakura is basically a thief. Also charming, but not as oozy. Malik is...well, think of a small child. Very giddy. Or high. If it helps you to think of them as characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, go ahead. But they aren't the same people. So if they act different, they aren't being OOC.  
  
The next batch of characters are my pals, Gally, Phoenix, AJ, Tygra, and Jay. Gally and Phoenix are very powerful, magickal dragons, AJ is pretty cool, Tygra is, for lack of a better word, whorish, and Jay is a pothead.  
  
Last, and not at all least, are my friends from the Dragonlance books. Kitiara is an arrogant and powerful woman, Skie is a fairly evil blue dragon, and Tasslehoff (AKA Tas) is a friendly kender.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, except Gally and Phoenix. AJ, Tygra, and Jay are copyrighted to my friend Rini, the concept of Ishtar, Malik, and Bakura are copyrighted to the guy who made Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Dragonlance people are copyrighted to the authors and producers of Dragonlance. Peter Pan and the joined characters are copyrighted to J.M. Barrie.  
  
Please feel free to contact me if you'd like some extra information on the cast. 


	2. Brownies of Happiness

The entire gang was over at the strange green house that night. Some of them, the alien host included, were lounging on the couch, eating chocolate covered popcorn and watching Peter Pan. Ishtar, Jay, AJ, and Bakura were in the kitchen, giggling very uncharacteristically and making "brownies." No one else really wanted to eat them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't get how a young human can fly without any sort of mechanics or wings," Zim complained, tossing a piece of popcorn up in the air. A blue clawed fist shot out and grabbed it.  
  
"Stop your whining, midget," growled Skie. "It's a bloody movie, and not one worth talking through. Shut up." At his side, the human Kitiara snickered. Skie shifted his position on the back of the couch, uncomfortable in his human form.  
  
Gally rolled her eyes. "Will you all shut up? Maybe it's not a very realistic movie, but it's a classic. Can we just be quiet and watch it, please?" She reached for the remote to turn up the volume, and frowned. "Has anyone seen the remote control?"  
  
Tasslehoff reached into his pocket and handed it to her, without taking his eyes off the screen. "Here, I was holding it for you. I think you dropped it in my pocket by mistake."  
  
Kitiara rolled her eyes. "Kender." The word itself was an insult, in her eyes.  
  
"Brownies!!" Bakura came trotting out of the kitchen with a plate stacked high with brownies. Everyone's attention was instantly diverted from the TV to the treats.  
  
Phoenix sniffed one cautiously. "What did you do to them, Baku?"  
  
He giggled. "Nothing! It's an old family recipe Jay found somewhere.." he trailed off happily. "Eat them, they're fine." The group shrugged and each took one, silently praying to their respective gods to see the sun rise.  
An hour later...  
".And then she slapped me!" Zim complained with a hiccup. "Like it's my fault her dog was leaving stuff in my yard!" He hiccuped again. The group burst out laughing.  
  
Kitiara and Skie had joined the group, after succumbing to the interesting effects of the brownies. Ishtar and Tygra were hanging on each other's shoulders, fighting over the trash can. Gally was trying to braid Phoenix's hair, but she was so cross-eyed the braid looked like a rope of knots. Caz and Malik were in a heated argument with Tas and Zim about what species Puff the Magic Dragon really was.  
  
Kitiara leaned over abruptly, staring into AJ's face. "What...*burp*...what did you put in these brownies?" she slurred happily.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know...Jay said it was mint...hey, how do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make your face change color like that?" He giggled hysterically. "You've got to show me how to do that!"  
  
A belch disrupted the conversation. Ishtar had run out of the room with the trashcan, unsettling Tygra from her leaning position. She slumped over of the floor, dead asleep. Everyone found this funny as anything, and was busting a gut.  
Another hour later...  
Zim blinked fiercely, trying to get rid of the glaze in his vision. Everyone had fallen asleep a little while ago, but he was trying his damnedest to get rid of the haze before he fell asleep. It didn't work; the constant blinking was making him dizzy, and he quickly slipped into unconsciousness.  
Kids, never eat mint brownies. They're very bad for you.  
  
Aside from that, how was it? Is anyone confused? Because it's going to get better from here on out....Please Review! I am so pleased when you people review! 


	3. We're Off to Never Neverland!

Zim blinked again, then sat up. A wash of color greeted his eyes. He slowly shook his head, and tried opening his eyes. The color came from a little light source sitting on his chin, poking his nose.  
  
"Zim! Zim Pan, you fool, wake up! We're here for a reason, you know!"  
  
Zim squinted at the little being. "What the-Gaeldrisan?"  
  
The little person stood up and glared. "Don't pretend you don't know who I am! It's me, Gallybelle! Now sit up, we have to find your shadow!" She spread what looked like gossamer wings and flew away from Zim's face, shedding her light on the rest of the room.  
  
It seemed like a child's nursery, with toys and bright colors all over the place. A bunk bed was in the corner opposite Zim, and he seemed to be slumped against another, smaller bed. Groggily he stood up and followed Gallybelle. The little fairy was rummaging through a drawer, casting wild shadows on the walls. Frowning in confusion, Zim approached the drawer, and happened to glance at the mirror over the dresser.  
  
He gasped, and nearly swallowed his tongue.  
  
Instead of his usual Invader attire, he wore green spandex tights and a little toga made of leaves. He was so engrossed in his reflection, he didn't notice Gallybelle until she threw something at his forehead. Something black and translucent bounced off his face and fell into his hands.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
Gallybelle sighed and planted her fists on her waist. "That would be your shadow, O Ye of Little Brains. The dragon-nanny stole it from you, remember?"  
  
Zim really didn't, but he nodded his head anyway. "So...how do I put it back on, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Gallybelle snapped. "Soap? Figure it out."  
  
Scowling ferociously and wishing he had some bug spray, Zim slouched into the bathroom to find some soap. "I don't even think you CAN glue things on with soap...stupid fairy-dragon..." He leaned back against the wall and rubbed the bar against the soles of his pointy leather feet. As soon as he put the soap down, though, his shadow started jerking and jumping about, trying desperately to get out of his hands.  
  
"Silence, you stupid shadow!" hissed Zim. "If you wake the humans you'll be sorry you ever made a noise!" The shadow gave one tremendous jerk and went sailing into the bedroom.  
  
Zim growled and heaved himself to his feet. He grumbled under his breath as he ducked silently into the room after the shadow.  
  
Something jumped on his back from behind, sending them both rolling into the foot of the small bed with a loud thump. Zim bit down on his shadow's arm, and the apparition fell still. Zim gave a small sniffle and checked his wounds.  
  
There was a rustling sound behind him, and he spun around.  
  
A young girl, very slim with black curly hair stared defiantly back at him.  
  
"Boy, why are you crying?"  
  
"Kitiara?" he gasped incredulously. The girl scowled at him and jumped off the bed.  
  
"My name isn't Kitiara, fool, my name is Wendiara. Wendiara Moira Angela Darling. And what's yours?" She folded her arms over her lace nightie and waited expectantly.  
  
Zim drew himself up to his full height. "I am Zim! Eh, Zim Pan, I mean. This-" and he gestured to the ball of light sitting in a jug-"This is Gallybelle."  
  
Wendiara smiled, and seemed to relax. "Wonderful. And anyhow, why were you crying when I woke up?"  
  
Zim snorted. "I wasn't crying! I was trying to put my shadow back on, although I have no idea why it's so important, but it wouldn't stick."  
  
Wendiara looked at the bar of soap on the floor and the shadow sitting on the ceiling. "Well of course it didn't work, fool. Soap doesn't make things sticky. You need to sew it on." She pulled a needle and thread out of the drawer and grabbed the shadow's foot. It complacently slid to the floor and let her sew it back onto Zim's foot, while he scowled threateningly at it.  
  
When Wendiara finished, she looked up at Zim with a skeptical expression on her face. "What exactly were you doing in our room anyway? It seems pretty suspicious."  
  
Zim scoffed. "I was...that is, I...Gallybelle and I were....oh, I don't know! I just woke up here!"  
  
Gallybelle flew to his shoulder. "Zim! You know that the Lost Boys are expecting us back in Never Neverland after you heard the rest of the story!"  
  
Zim stared blankly at the distraught creature. "Story?"  
  
Gallybelle stared at him in dismay. Even her silver wings seemed to die down to a dull gray shine. "Zim, you came to hear the ending to the story of the Cataclysm, and the dragons! Not to mention your shadow, fool."  
  
Wendiara smiled brightly. "You want to hear the rest of the Cataclysm?"  
  
Zim nodded slowly. "I guess.."  
  
Suddenly, a roar sounded from downstairs. Wendiara's face clouded with indecision. "Oh...that's our nanny-dragon, Skie. If he finds you here.." She let the sentence remain unfinished. Gallybelle took the hint. She pulled on Zim's sleeve, urging him towards the window.  
  
"Let's come back later, Zim Pan."  
  
"Wait!" Wendiara stepped between them and the window. "Let me come with you. I can teach you and the Lost Boys many useful things-like how to fight with your fists, and how to cook. Plus I'll beat your heads in if you don't let me come."  
  
Zim glanced at Gallybelle. She nodded slightly.  
  
"Come on," Zim said. "But hurry up."  
  
Wendiara beamed. "Let me get my brothers up."  
  
Zim growled and dug his claws into his palm.  
  
Wendiara ran to the bunk and slammed her fist into the middle of each mattress. Two startled 'Ooofs!' escaped from the thick blankets. Two more familiar faces sat up, glaring at Wendiara. One of them brightened immediately, on seeing Gallybelle.  
  
Zim rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Malik? Tasslehoff?! What on Irk is going on here?"  
  
Tas grinned at Zim. "No, I'm not Tasslehoff. That's a funny name. My name is Johnnyhoff. Maybe Tasslehoff is a cousin of mine though? We have the same last part of our name-" Wendiara jabbed him hard in the gut. "That's Johnnyhoff, like he said," she explained. "But you just call him John. My other brother, the bigger disgrace, is Mikael. We, uh, we think someone dropped him."  
  
The little human in PJs smiled and waved cutely. Zim looked away in mild disgust. "Too sweet.."  
  
There was a rustle of movement from downstairs. Wendiara ran to the door and peered out. She quickly shut it and turned to the rest of the group. "How are we even going to get to this magical Neverland?" she demanded. Zim stared blankly back at her.  
  
Gallybelle snorted in disgust and tossed a handful of pixie dust over the children. "Now think happy thoughts, and try not to hit the ceiling."  
  
Wendiara squinted her eyes. "Mmm..world domination!"  
  
John chimed in, "Shiny rocks!"  
  
Mikael smiled again. "Boys!"  
  
Ignoring Mikael, Wendiara tried again. "Getting out of this sorry house! Skie!"  
  
"Adventures!" cried John. "And lots of danger!"  
  
"Boys!" Mikael began to hover, and a moment after, his siblings followed. Gallybelle shoved the windows open and gestured for everyone to fly out.  
  
Just at that moment, the door exploded inwards, knocked in by a six foot long blue dragon. It's cold yellow eyes focused on Wendiara trying to depart, and it let out a howl of despair. Too late though, she escaped out the window.  
  
Zim hovered just outside the window and tried to figure out where he had seen this particular dragon before. Then it hit him.  
  
"Skie?"  
  
The dragon barked at him. Behind it two adults, presumably Mr. and Mrs. Darling, stepped into view. Zim gasped again and nearly fell to the street below. Dressed in formal eveningwear, stood Tygra and AJ.  
  
Zim just gagged and flew upwards, muttering how wrong that was.  
  
Down below, Tygra looked up at her retreating children, shrugged, and winked at AJ. AJ, Mr. Darling, blushed.  
XD my gods, this is nuts. Drop me a letter if you need any explaining. By the way, the reason Zim gagged is that..well, AJ is Tygra's son. Yeah. Nasty, I know. 


	4. Wendiara Birds are in Season, you know

"Exit light! Enter night! Take my hand!" Gallybelle extended one tiny hand to John, who gingerly held it between two fingers. "We're off to Never Neverland!"  
  
Wendiara rolled her eyes and glared at the faerie, then at Zim. "You know, she's been singing that song for two hours. Are we even there yet?"  
  
Zim rolled onto his back and flew through a cloud. Then, feeling stupid and in pain, he remembered that clouds are made of water, and he shot back into the open air. Mikael laughed in childish delight.  
  
Zim glanced at Gallybelle, seeking an answer to Wendiara's irate question. The little fae was performing an aerial dance with John, and was still singing the song.  
  
"I think we're almost there," he said finally. "We must be at least most of the way there.."  
  
"Well, good," Wendiara snapped. "If I were a dragon, I would have worn out my wings by now."  
  
Gallybelle flew in front of Wendiara's face and poked her nose rudely. "Well, you aren't a dragon, and we ARE almost there, so stop your nagging. That's all you've done since we passed the Atlantic Ocean; nag nag nag. Besides-" She was interrupted by a thundering boom, followed closely by a dark mass hurtling at them. A black cannonball marked with a dark red sickle shot past them, narrowly missing Zim's head.  
  
Gallybelle quickly took charge. "Zim Pan, that was Captain Hook! He's firing at us! We've got to take cover!"  
  
***************************  
  
Down below the group, hidden by a blanket of clouds, was a lagoon with a pirate ship floating at anchor. They had seen Gallybelle's light through the clouds, and now locked onto her with the lethal cannons.  
  
A dark figure stepped up onto the gunner on the ship. A black, knee-length coat flapped angrily in the ocean wind. One hand rested on the gunner's shoulder, waiting to give the order to fire. The other hand ended in a wicked hook.  
  
A gleam of malice flickered through Captain Ishtar Hook's eyes. They sought out the telltale light in the clouds, and the hand gently squeezed the gunner's shoulder.  
  
The cannonball exploded upwards.  
  
******************************  
  
Caught unawares by the threat, the group of children was thrown again into disarray. Zim, John, and Mikael were blown one way, and Wendiara and Gallybelle were quickly swept out of sight from them.  
  
******************************  
  
Captain Hook smiled.  
  
******************************  
  
Gallybelle peered beneath the clouds to sight the pirate ship. The cannons were all firing away from them, so she grabbed Wendiara's collar and drew her quickly down to the island.  
  
As they neared terra firma, Wendiara couldn't help but let out an excited gasp. The island was so perfect..it would be no challenge to set up strategic fortresses around the island, and force all of the inhabitants to bend to her will. She snickered with barely contained glee.  
  
Gallybelle looked over at her temporary charge. This girl child was obviously insane. She let go of Wendiara's collar and zipped down towards the Lost Boy's hide out, loosing the child far behind.  
  
******************************  
  
As she darted in and out of the leafy shadows, Gallybelle thought hard for something to get Wendiara off her island, and away from her Pan..and then she had an idea.  
  
She flew into a knot in an oak tree and down the secret tunnel. With a slight popping sound she came out into a small cavern in the ground. Here and there lumps of boys snored gently, dreaming of their next adventure with Zim Pan. Gallybelle toppled a club on one knot of boys, and stole the blanket away from another boy. They all sat up, groggily wiping the sleep sand from their eyes.  
  
Gallybelle flew around them all, buzzing with agitation.  
  
"What's wrong, Gally?" asked one boy.  
  
"Pirates?" chimed a second.  
  
"Or Indians?" inquired a third.  
  
"None of them!" cried Gallybelle. "I saw a big Wendiara bird flying over the hideout! It could eat all the fruit in the NeverTree!" Then she chuckled to herself and added, "You should go shoot it down!" And protect the island and Zim Pan, she added to herself.  
  
The boys instantly ran for their weapons. Crude bows, small daggers stolen from pirates, and slings with rocks filled the hands and pockets of every boy in the cave. Except one.  
  
"Tootles needs to stay here and guard the cave," Gallybelle ordered. "And uh..try to uncross his eyes."  
  
A small boy who looked suspiciously like Jay nodded drunkenly and stuck out a thumbs up.  
  
******************************  
  
"Where did that stupid faerie fly off to?" muttered Wendiara. "If I have to fly around like some stupid silver dragon for one more minute, I'm going to scream. And then I'll beat in that green freak's face."  
  
A commotion from below startled her, and she drifted lower to see what is was.  
  
Suddenly, a rock hit her in the shoulder. Five more followed it.  
  
"What is this!?" Wendiara shrieked. "Some kind of automatic defense mechanism?!"  
  
An arrow whizzed up at her, striking her in the chest. At the same, a rock smacked into her head. Unconscious, she fell to the floor of the jungle.  
  
************************************  
  
Haha.I certainly hope she forgets to wake up from her little journey. Okay, please review my story! I worked very hard on it, so the least you could do is submit a little comment for me. Please? With a handful of cookies on top? 


	5. The Lost Boys Meet the Lost Cause

Yeah, sorry I took so long to review. Anyway, I've got...let's see...*pulls out her calendar* 24 days of vacation time, where I'll be away from my computer, and 55 days of at-home-computer-time, so I'll used those 55 days to do my summer homework and update these stories. ^^ later!  
  
*********************************  
  
Zim finally found John and Mikael after they were separated by the cannonballs from the pirate ship. He led them down to the forest floor, being extra careful to not go near the lagoon again. They all landed in a clearing in a crowd of young boys.  
  
"Pan's back!" one of them cried. He yanked on another boy's sleeve and ran to Zim. "It's Pan!"  
  
Cries of "Pan!" filled the clearing as the boys swarmed away from something on the ground and attached themselves to various parts of Zim. John and Mikael were lost in the midst of the Lost Boys. John gleefully started filling his pockets with the rocks thrown by the Boys.  
  
"Hey, get off!" yelled Zim in a panic. "I mean it! What's with you wormbabies?!" He glared furiously at the rabble. The kids backed off a little bit, regarding Zim with curious stares.  
  
One little boy stepped up. "Pan, what's wrong with YOU? It's us! Your Lost Boys!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We even shot a Wendiara Bird down for you!"  
  
Zim squinted and rubbed his eyes. "Wha---a Wendiara Bird? You shot Wendiara?!"  
  
Gallybelle fluttered up to his face. "They thought she was a threat, Zim. They did it to protect you. Besides," she added somewhat grumpily, "She's not dead."  
  
Zim started breathing again. "Well, where is she?" He looked around for the girl.  
  
The Boys, disappointed at Zim's reaction, pointed to where Wendiara lay on the ground. John and Mikael gazed at her with curious expressions. John knelt down and poked her gently in the arm. "Is she okay? She's got a bump on her forehead; did she fall? How long is she gonna stay like this? Hey!" He grabbed the arrow and tugged gently on it. "It was only stuck in the lining of her nightgown!" Carefully he extricated it and tucked it into his pocket.  
  
Wendiara's eyes fluttered open. Slowly she sat up, holding one hand to the lump on her head. Calculating eyes took in the scenery and focused on Zim. The eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Zim gulped.  
  
"YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" Wendiara shrieked. "YOUR STUPID BABIES ALMOST KILLED ME! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU THE RIGHT WAY TO BEAT STUFF INTO THE GROUND!!" She leaped at Zim and tackled him to the rocky ground, systematically smearing mud in his face and pounding it with rocks and dirt clods.  
  
The crowd of boys was silent, standing back and watching this fiend incarnate beating on their beloved leader. One of them craned his neck to get a better look.  
  
"Hey," ventured Nibs in a loud whisper, "shouldn't we try and stop her?"  
  
One of the Twins gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious, man? You WANT to get in the middle of that?"  
  
Nibs nodded. "Never mind."  
  
Gallybelle darted into the fray and snatched at one of Wendiara's ebony curls. "You cut it out, you frilly little s--!"  
  
Wendiara spun around and glared at the faerie. "Go on. Finish that sentence."  
  
Zim took this opportunity to scramble out of the way of her wrath. Wendiara barely noticed.  
  
Gallybelle stuck her face right in Wendiara's face. One could almost see the heat from the girl's glare withering the faerie's wings. The little fae quailed under the intense scrutiny. "I uh...um...nothing?"  
  
Wendiara slowly stood up, towering over Gallybelle. "That's what I thought. Now-if you don't want to see rocks get shoved up Green Boy's Arse-" Zim paled noticeably. "Then I suggest you evacuate this area immediately. And don't plan on coming back."  
  
Gallybelle darted away, leaving a glittering wash of faerie dust to drift in the slight breeze.  
  
Wendiara looked around at the rest of the silent Lost Boys. "Anyone out there who wants to be known as Rocky, forevermore?"  
  
Not even a cricket chirped. Gods know Wendiara would have gone after it and beat the hell out of it.  
  
She nodded decisively and planted her hands on her hips. "Then I'm taking control of this little band of boys, until further notice...ah hell, I'm just taking over."  
  
***********************************  
  
Oooo, spooky yes? Kit always strike terror, and in some cases, perverted lust into people's souls. But that's another story. Review please! I had to kill some people with my army of kender! And boy, are they're pockets bulgy. But that's another story too. Review! 


	6. Wendiara and her Wonderful Evil Plan of ...

Yay! I'm updating! W00t! kay, you know the song and dance-I own the characters. Well, some of them. I dun own the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim mentally kicked himself for ever accepting brownies from Bakura. It was not a practice one should EVER...um...practice. This was something Zim knew for certain now. Not only was he stuck in what he figured to be a hallucinogenic coma, he had NO idea on how to get out of it. Mournfully he sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. Only the gods knew what was going to happen next, what with Wendiara being so dominating, and Gallybelle being...absent.  
  
A little way away, Wendiara was nearly through 'briefing' her 'troops.' Actually, she was just telling them in commanding tones that they were ordered to search the island and report any natives back to her. (Even though the Lost Boys knew the island like the backs of their grimy little mitts.)  
  
"Now get moving, pansies!" Wendiara yelled. The Lost Boys all turned tail and fled, wanting, understandably, to get as far as possible from the mad girl. Wendiara marched over to where Zim sat, flaunting the new uniform she made for herself from her shredded nightgown. Zim almost gagged, but caught himself just in time. Needless to say, Wendiara was NOT your average 'good little girl.'  
  
"Get up, Green Boy," she ordered, twisting one of Zim's antennae painfully. "You're gonna show me around this little island, got it? And if you don't.." she held up a rock and winked.  
  
Zim gulped. "Listen, Kit-uh, Wendiara, I don't really know my way around. Gallybelle was the one who got us here, remember, so I have no knowledge that is of use to you."  
  
His endeavor to ditch the girl earned him another painful twist. "You are going to escort me, ZIM...and you're going to be HAPPY about it. Am I clear?"  
  
Zim gulped again and scowled at her. "Crystal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Geez, what a drag that girl is," mumbled Nibbs. "I never thought I'd see the day when a GIRL was leadin' the Lost Boys...and Zim Pan is sitting there taking orders from her!"  
  
The twins nodded in solemn agreement. "I know. I think we're lucky to get off with a scouting mission.." began one.  
  
"..Yeah. Think of what she's doing to poor Zim!" the other finished.  
  
The group continued on in sullen silence, while the background music was obviously trying its damnedest to warn them about approaching Indians. Let's face it though, actors are notoriously bad about paying attention to the background music.  
  
"Hey, look at this!" yelled Johnnyhoff suddenly. "It's a footprint!" He placed his own tiny foot against the adult print. "It's got to be at least three feet long!" he yelled gleefully, momentarily forgetting Wendiara and Zim.  
  
The Boys clustered around the print, muttering and tracing the print with their fingers.  
  
"Wow, the tribe must pay a bundle for new shoes."  
  
"The tribe doesn't wear shoes, stupid."  
  
"Maybe they have to get bigger moccasins, stupid!"  
  
The other boy responded by shoving the first speaker into a bush and going back to looking at the footprint.  
  
Unfortunately for the kid in the bush, his buddy had shoved him right into an Indian warrior waiting for him. Tough luck, huh? Anyway, the kid was trussed up like some sort of trussed up thing, and tossed into a sack. The warriors moved onto the rest of the boys.  
  
One by one, the Boys were snatched and sacked, without any of them noticing. Finally only Johnnyhoff was left examining the print. He's pretty determined, that one. Even he, though, was captured and thrown in a sack for transportation back to the camp.  
  
After a bumpy, painful ride, the Indians emptied the Boys out of the sacks and onto the ground in the center of a ring of teepees. Nibbs rubbed his rear end and glared up at the person standing before them, obscured by the sun.  
  
"What are we doing here? There was no hunt scheduled for today, you know!" he shouted indignantly. The shadowed figure responded by letting loose with a hacking, juicy cough.  
  
"(Hack, hack) Shut your ignorant noise hole, pale face! Where is my daughter?"  
  
"Hey, Bloody Lungs, you're paler than Nibbs is!" shouted the second twin.  
  
Chief Bloody Lungs scowled at him and folded his arms, moving away from the sun so that light could glance off his strange golden skin. (Anyone know who I'm talking about? ^^) "It's an expression we Indians use to distinguish ourselves from YOU annoying little children, all right? By Nuitari, I swear." He coughed mildly and blinked angrily, flashing a glimpse of his weird hourglass pupils. "Answer my question, anyway."  
  
Johnnyhoff shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm new here. Who are you? Who's your daughter? Why are you called Bloody Lungs? Did you eat the brownies too?"  
  
The black-garbed figure scowled. "I am the chief of the Black Robe Indian Tribe. We're second cousins to the Black Feet," he added, after a pause. "My daughter, Phoenix Lily, is missing. Hence the reason I asked you where she was. I am called Bloody Lungs (choke, gasp, *nasty sound*) because I have bloody lungs. And no, I didn't eat the brownies."  
  
((A/N-sorry about that bit of discontinuity, but Kitiara was extremely pissed that she had to be in the story and her weakling half brother didn't. So I added him. ^^))  
  
"Wait, Phoenix Lily is missing?" interrupted Nibbs. "She wasn't missing last time we saw her."  
  
"Gee, is that so?" Chief asked sarcastically. "I was so sure she was." He sighed disgustedly and rolled his eyes. "I HATE children. Especially ones that aren't mine...Anyway, if my daughter isn't returned to this very spot within twelve hours, you're all gonna BURN." He smirked evilly.  
  
"This is why we don't like Disney movies," Nibbs whispered to Mikael. "The plots never make sense."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So....um...this is a lagoon, I guess...filled with water, and some rocks, and a few of these half-fish people."  
  
Wendiara sighed disgustedly and rolled her eyes at Zim. This dork was the WORST tour-guide she had EVER seen. And seeing as how she was from London, she knew a bad tour-guide when she saw one. Plus, he was resisting her advances, without even knowing he was doing it. Intolerable.  
  
Zim tenderly led Wendiara down to the edge of the water, hovering lightly to help himself over large gaps. Wendiara had to slog through the water, a fact she deeply resented.  
  
'Mental note:' she told herself. 'Kill this little fool more.'  
  
Several of the mermaids swam over to say hello to Zim.  
  
"Pan! We haven't seen you in EVER so long! Why ever have you been away for so long?"  
  
"Pan, you haven't been seeing another woman, have you? I couldn't BEAR that, you know."  
  
Zim winced as Wendiara strode up behind him and glared at the mermaids.  
  
One of them, a girl with green skin, red eyes, and socks over her ears, swam a bit closer to Wendiara and stared at her foot. "How do you manage to stay up on these things?" she exclaimed. "Especially these ones in particular; I mean, look at them! They're all small and squishy, and the bottoms of them are covered in some sort of scale or something."  
  
Wendiara kicked the mermaid's hand away and yanked on her hair. "These are feet, stupid! They're very useful for walking!" She delivered a vicious punch to the mermaid's face, and let out a lovely stream of swear words when the fish girl bit down on her knuckles.  
  
Zim turned away, clutching his stomach. Hand to hand combat was SO barbaric. And dirty. Instead, he left the two girls to beat each other up, and floated over to a large rock at the edge of the lagoon. By now, the other mermaids had long since left, not daring to risk the wrath of Wendiara, so there wasn't even anyone to rave at.  
  
He had just settled onto the rock, comfortable as one could be sitting on a wet rock, when he heard someone talking in a low voice, out over the water. He squinted and noticed a small water craft, well-built, skimming past the mouth of the lagoon. There was one character, tall and dressed in a long scarlet captains coat, and two others sitting down. One was rowing, and had pale spikey hair. The other figure was bound at the ankles, and her hands were tied behind her back. Short white hair fluttered in the breeze.  
  
Zim sighed in despair as he realized who the people were-Ishtar, Bakura, and Phoenix; but the gods knew how they had been twisted out of character. Seeing as how Gally was a fairy and Kitiara/Wendiara had become a prepubescent nightmare, ANYTHING could have happened to these three.  
  
Zim sighed again and flew after the small boat, noticing with grim irony that it was headed to a suspiciously skull shaped rock looming over the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's your chapter, everyone! Please review, it makes me feel happy inside. And that's a moderately rare thing, me feeling happy inside. Do it, or I'm gonna turn Kurama into a head of cabbage! And then Hiei will go medieval on all your' hienies! ^^ 


End file.
